1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom appliance, particularly a self-generating lighting shower head which depends on water flows to generate electricity power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower heads used by people have evolved dramatically diversified models for bathes because people who indulge in cleaning bodies with hands need to fast rinse all body parts by wall-mounted shower heads which radially spray water at a large area and satisfy the general public's versatile demands such as adjustable discharge or intensity of water and massage effect based on strong water flows. Having studied a conventional shower head's structure, the inventor argued some drawbacks in the prior art need to be corrected, for instance, unknown cleanliness of the body of a shower head user who stays in a dark bathroom during electric outrage or illumination insufficient, or more power consumed due to other electric lights installed.